Alec's weird life
by Zoaoa
Summary: Starts off when Maryse sends Izzy, Jace and Alec to school. Magnus of course decides to stick with Alec, not wanting anyone to flirt with him. After a while things get complicated and shit happens. Rated M for sex and language, many angst moments in the future. Although I'm just starting to write it I already have an idea for the ending and general plot.
1. Chapter 1

/wednesday morning/

"Alec, Jace, Iz! Come to the kitchen!"

Alec, Jace and Izzy heard Maryse's voice from the kitchen. Alec stopped writing yet another text to Magnus and switched off his phone. He looked around in shock. Jace and Izzy were in his room. Painting the walls pink and putting up photos of a shirtless Magnus. He sighed.

"Jace, Iz, did you really had to do this?"

"Yes! It's amusing watching you when you're texting with Magnus. You don't pay any attention to your surroundings." Izzy laughed "I mean, we're here for at least three hours!"

"Um…really? three hours?" Alec was shocked to hear it "you're insane!"

"Alexander, Jonathan, Isabelle! Come over here NOW!" Maryse now screamed.

"We're coming, mum!" Alec shouted. Just then he noticed something sparkling. "Is that glitter?"

"Yep. And I've already convinced Magnus to give me some of his nudes to put up as well " Izzy laughed again. She was in a good mood, now that Alec wasn't sulking around after he and Magnus broke up. She was glad her brother was happy.

"What the fuck Iz!?" Jace was mad " you said the other side of the room was for my pics! That's the only reason why I agreed to help!"

" You seriously believed in that?" Izzy asked "You're really naive. And it would be sort of creepy. Give your pictures to Clary."

"I did! She's got the walls covered." Jace said.

"What the fuck did I say!?" Maryse stormed in. "I asked you all to come downstairs! You're ignoring me again because of these phones!"

"Actually, I was shouting at Izzy and Jace for doing this" Alec waved his arms

"Yes, but you still ignore me becouse of them. You keep texting Magnus, Clary or Simon. I'm taking the phones."

Isabelle and Jace handed their phones over, but Alec opened his instead.

"Okay, but I need to tell Magnus. He'll be mad if I don't."

"No, Alexander. You will give me your phone now."Maryse said.

"But how will I tell him?" Alec argued "Mom, it's Magnus. He'll be really woried. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way right now!"

-"You will tell him in person." Maryse said pocketing the phones "Anyway, I wanted to tell you all that you lack social skills. Alec is too shy and can't defend himself in conversations. Jace is too arogant and Izzy refuses to dress normaly. Plus, both Jace and Iz are behind their studies. So I signed you up for school."

Before any of the teenagers protested, the door opened with a laud bang. Magnus stormed in and looked at Alec.

"Alec! You're okay. Why didn't you reply to my text?" he asked nervously.

"My mum took my phone. And she's here. You could say hello." Alec said.

"Good Morning Maryse" Magnus said "I'm glad to see you again."

"Good Morning Magnus. So Alec wasn't joking when he said you'd be over in 5 minutes if he didn't text back." Maryse said. "But, as you see, he's okay so I'd like you to leave for a second so I can talk with my children."

"Of course. I'll be in the kitchen." Magnus kissed Alec on his cheek and walked out.

"As I said, you're going to school. If you get good grades – she glanced at Isabelle and Jace - and start talking to people – she looked at Alec – I'll give your phones back after the parents meeting."

"When is it?" Jace asked.

"In about 2 months." Maryse said.

"What? You can't do that!" Izzy shouted "I need to contact my boyfriend!"

"Watch me." Maryse said and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

/wedenseday afternoon/

Alec and Magnus were sitting in a booth at Taki's drinking coffee and talking about Maryse's last decision of sending the Lightwoods to a school.

"Oh come on Alec. It won't be that bad. I mean, it'll be boring most of the time, but Izzy and Jace will be there. You'll stick together, like you always do. You can ask Clary and Simon, maybe they go to the same one. It could be fun, messing around with glamours and acting like a teenager for a change." Magnus tried to convince Alec it won't be the end of the world.

"Magnus. You're not going to be there. We'll have less time together. That's the main reason I'm upset about it. I don't want to leave you for hours everyday! If you add shadowhunting and homework, we'll have no time." Alec reasoned.

"So...you don't want to go becouse I won't be there?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded and looked away.

"You're so cute, you know. - Magnus said – I'm going to go with you, darling, if you want."

"If I want? - Alec asked – Of course I do! But...you're a high warlock. You have work you need to do. I don't want to mess up your position in the shadow world."

Magnus laughed and sipped his latte.

"Sweetheart, it won't. It's not like I'm cheap... not a lot of people come, and if they do, then they won't mind waiting. Especially if I give them a discount. I don't need the money anyway, so why not? Anyway, what I want to say is that I'm going and that's it. Not only to keep you company, but also to make sure noone flirts with you. I don't want you running off with some mundane."

"Magnus, thank you. You don't even know how happy this makes me." Alec said before reaching out towards Magnus and kiisin him. Magnus, who was a bit surprised becouse usally he was the one who iniciated kisses, quickly responded. When they finally broke apart Alec smiled and said

"I may love you, but if you come on the first day in rainbow leather pants and a top so tight I can see all your muscles, then I'm not kissing or holding hands with you at school."

"Hugs?" Magnus asked.

"No."

"That's a shame. I'll have to tone down. Are tight, glittery, black pants okay? And a purple shirt?"

"Sure. Just no rainbow leather pants." Alec said before kissing him again. This time the kiss was shorter, but with Magnus's hands all over Alec. Alec broke it and looked at Magnus "Don't grope me in public places."

/thursday morning/

Magnus was walking along a street full of people talking on the phone with Alec.

"Yeah, you can come, but I'll be back in half an hour. Since I'm going to school, they need documents."

...

"Of course they're fake. I can't exactly put my birth date on them..."

...

"Maryse is there? Maybe I'll see her. I need to tell her about the houses."

...

"Yes, that's right.

...

"I love you"

...

"bye"

The moment the call finished Magnus spotted a large building and headed towards it. He spotted Maryse, about 10 m ahead. He quickly ran up to her and said " Hello Maryse. It's nice to see you again, even if you took my boyfriends phone." Maryse smiled kindly and also said hello.

"Are you going to give Alec's, Izzy's and Jace's documents?" Magnus asked.

"Yes I am. And you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm going to school with them. I need to make sure noone flirts with Alexander."

Maryse looked at him surprised. "Don't you have responsibility as the high warlock?"

"Yes I do, but I'm sure noone will mind waiting for my services if I give them a discount so I think it'll be fine." Magnus expalained. "By the way, I bought two nice houses close to the school. I think you should edit the documents. Change the adress. For the same house. One is registered as yours in the mundane world, one as mine. "

"I shall do that. Thank you Magnus." Maryse said and walked into the office first.

/thursday afternoon/

Magnus kicked open the door to Alec's room and shouted loudly

"Alec, darling your magnificent boyfriend arrived!"

Alec was sitting at his desk, with some old and thick book in his hands, reading. When he heard Magnus, he put hte book down after marking the page he was on, stood up and ran up to Magnus to hug him. "You scared me. You're early. Not that I mind, I love being with you."

"I finished dealing with my clients earlier then I thought I would, so I'm free for today." Magnus smiled and sat on Alec's bed. He took off his shoes and lied down. Alec sat beside him and took his hand. "I'm glad. I love you and love you being here." Magnus laughed. "Me too." he said before catching Alec's lips with his and making him lie down too. He took off Alec's black old sweater and kissed him more. He felt Alec's hands creep up his sides and gently unbutton his shirt, then trace over his muscles. He took off Alec's black tshirt and moved even closer to him. He felt his own shirt slide off and hands all over him. He couldn't help but moan. When he heard the door open, he broke the kiss and looked up. It was Isabelle.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if it's true." I showed her my middle finger and clung on to Alec. Unfortunately, Alec pushed me off. "Way to ruin the moment, Iz" I said. Alec just sighed and sat up. He put on his tshirt, but I didn't bother with my shirt. I just glared at Izzy.

"Well?" she asked. I sighed. "Yes Iz, it's true. I'm going to screw with your brother at school." I said. Alec punched me. It actually hurt. I made a sad face at him as Izzy laughed. "Well, if that is true, then use glamour, and don't forget about protection." she winked at us. "And if you're not in the mood right now, then let's go shopping. You'll need clothes for school, Alec. You only have those holey sweaters and tshirts."


	3. Chapter 3

/Thursday afternoon, about 5 pm./

Alec, Isabelle and Magnus walked into the shopping centre and headed towards the ice-cream stand, where they were supposed to meet Jace, Clary and Simon. However, they couldn't spot them, so Alec sent Jace a text, asking where they were. 3 minutes later the reply came, and Alec informed the others that their friends thought they were meant to meet at 6 pm Isabelle suggested to get ice-cream, and Magnus and his boyfriend agreed. Soon Isabelle and Magnus regretted it, because they couldn't enter the shops, but Alec was happy because of it. They walked around the gallery a bit, quickly finishing their ice-creams and soon it was Magnus and Isabelle who were happy and Alec was frustrated. They walked into the first shop, which was a shoe shop and Isabelle ran off to the high heels section. Magnus forced Alec to sit and brought him a pile of shoes to measure.

"I'm not a child, Magnus. I can find my own shoes." Alec said, as he wasn't happy with the fact that he had to try on all these shoes.

"If you can, then why do you own only 2 pairs? One of them from your hunting gear and the other one being flip-flops I bought you when we went swimming during our vacation?" Magnus asked. Alec gave him a death glare and started trying on all the shoes.

An hour later, they left the shop, after buying 29 pairs of shoes witch were now at home thanks to Magnus's magic, and walked to the ice-cream stand were 3 people waited for them. Isabelle ran up to Simon to hug him, while the other 4 just said "hello" to each other, and they headed towards a clothing shop with swimming suits on display. Isabelle and Clary ran off to check them out, Simon looked for some jeans, and Alec, Jace and Magnus went to get some shirts.

"Alec, what colour do you want your school clothes to be?" Magnus asked Alec after looking around really quickly.

"Black, brown and dark blue" Alec pointed towards the simplest shirt he could find.

"But don't you think you would look great in white or light blue? Maybe some green or purple...?" Magnus asked spotting a simple, white shirt and showing it to Alec. None of them paid any attention to Jace, who propably went to spy Clary.

"That one's fine. I guess white is okay, but no purple, pink or red." Alec said. "I don't want to stand out more then I have to."

"You're so cute when you say stuff like that." Magnus smiled at him and showed him a dark purple shirt with white buttons.

"OK." Alec said simply and showed Magnus a black shirt "Is this one nice?"

"It's black, but I guess it's fine. Especially if you'll be the one wearing it." Magnus winked at him and went back to choosing shirts.

After choosing about 30 or so shirts, they decided to get some pants. Alec forbade Magnus to choose anything too colourful or white.

"Why not white?" Magnus asked.

"It's gay."

"You're gay, sweetheart. I thought you knew I'm a man after all those nights."

Alec turned red and punched Magnus. Magnus hissed and asked "why?".

"For making a scene and making fun of me. Now help me choose. No white or too light things. Only dark colours.

/Thursday evening, about 10 pm./

When they all left the shops, they realized they were hungry. Very hungry, as they didn't eat anything since lunch. Clary suggested a pizza, and surprisingly they all agreed. Soon they were sitting at a table, very unhappy, waiting for their pizzas.

"By the angel, why is it taking so long?" Isabelle moaned.

"It's pizza. You always wait for pizza " Clary told her.

"I need to make a party." Magnus randomly said. "I haven't made any since... too long ago."

"You can't say too long ago" Alec pointed out.

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Rules don't apply to me." Magnus snapped frustrated "I seriously need a party and you are coming, sweetheart. The rest of you can come as well, if you want."

Just then the pizzas arrived and they all started bickering about who ordered what. Eventually, when everyone had a pizza in front of them, they started to eat. Magnus ordered some orange juice and conjured an alcohol bottle before grinning at the rest. Jace and Simon ignored him, Izzy asked for some, and Alec just sighed.

"Alec, do you mind if the party was today?" Magnus asked his boyfriend.

"No, it's okay. I think I might come to be honest." Alec smiled back and took some of Magnus's pizza. Magnus just laughed and said "You're gonna need the energy today.". Then he winked and Jace scowled "Magnus, we don't want to hear that."

"But you already know I'm making a party. You need energy to party. I didn't mean that, you perv."

"Well, I'm sort of glad you said that's what you meant. It's because you always say things like that, and it's horrible. I probably just expected it." Jace shrugged and turned to Clary who was talking to Simon about some weird show.

/Thursday night, about 3 am./

Alec couldn't believe all those people fitted in the apartment. Maybe Magnus threw a spell or something... speaking of his boyfriend, he lost him. Alec went to the kitchen and grabbed another drink. He bumped into someone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Well I did." Magnus said and kissed him. When he let go, Alec noticed Magnus was drunk. Not drunk, about to fall asleep any second, but drunk, going to have a huge hangover.

"Alec?" he heard Magnus asked.

"Magnus" he said.

"So funny... I wanted to ask you to dance with me." Magnus's word were dripping with sarcasm. Well, the first part. He really wanted to dance.

"I hate dancing." He said quickly "You know I do."

"But... I love you and I love dancing and I love dancing with you." Magnus said.

"One dance." Alec said, finishing his drink.

/Friday morning/ Alec pov

I woke up. I felt an arm on my hip and a body cuddling me. My head. My ass. Why was it hurting like I just ran into a wall head-first with a dildo up my ass and fell on it after hitting the wall? The party. I must have drunk a lot. I didn't... I couldn't have cheated on Magnus... I opened my eyes but it was too bright. I closed them again. I need a painkilling potion. I know where it is. I opened my eyes again. I saw Magnus. He was naked. I looked down. I was naked too. Oh... we must have had drunk sex. It's a shame I don't remember it. I got up ignoring the wave of pain that hit me. I put on my underwear and walked to the door. I opened it and saw passed out people. It was Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle and Maia. I wished I had put on a tshirt or something. I walked to a door and opened it. There were potions everywhere. I went towards the nearest shelf and saw a blue bottle with a purple ribbon. That was it. I drank half a glass and poured some for Magnus. I went back to his bedroom and put it on the table. Then I went to have a shower. I needed it. I hoped Magnus would join me.

/Friday morning/ Magnus pov

I woke up and noticed Alec wasn't there. I opened my eyes. I saw a potion. Painkiller. So he was up... I sat up and tried to stand. After a while I succeed. I walked slowly to the table and drank the potion. I felt better. I went to the kitchen. Alec. He was there...and he was making breakfast. That's why I love him. Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon and Maia screamed for some reason, causing Alec to turn around.

"You could have put some underwear on." He said. I cursed and quickly conjured some up. Then I sat at the table and groaned. "I feel like shit"

"I got food" My boyfriend said. No one except for him paid attention, because they were talking about something.

I got a plate full of pancakes that I immediately started to eat. "That's why I love you" I said smiling after I finished. I stood up and sat on Alec's legs. "You may pet me" I said.

"You may get off." he said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Magnus."

"Alec"

"Get off. I'm tired."

"Nope."

"Magnus, get off. I am tired as fuck and wish to go to sleep."

"Never"

"MAGNUS! I'm going to throw you off!"

"Nope"

I screamed when I contacted the floor. "That hurt!"

"Warned you."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not mean. I warned you. My head and ass hurt. I'm not in the mood to put up with your weird behaviour."


	4. Chapter 4

/Friday, around 3 pm /Magnus pov

As soon as the roller-coaster stopped Alec and I got off. I dragged him to an amusement park which Tessa made me visit with her about three years ago. It was really fun so I decided to go with Alec. I just didn't know he would agree this easily. Usually he just bitched about shadowhunting and such and refused to go. Anyway, he agreed and we were having an excellent time. Using glamour we would sneak in to the begging of the line and this way we already rode on all the rides during the last two hours. I especially liked _The detonator_, but Alec preferred _The Swarm _and _Nemesis inferno._ Seeing as there wasn't anything else to do I created a portal to go back. We were meant to meet Isabelle, Goldie, Clary, Simon and Alec's parents at 6 for dinner. I'd never tell Alec, but I really liked those family dinners, because it made me feel important. We still had three hours, so after we found ourselves at home I asked him if he wanted to do anything else. He suggested seeing a movie, but there weren't any good ones right now. I asked him if he wanted me to show him internet instead. He agreed.

/Friday, around 6:20/Alec pov

"I'm sorry we're late. I was showing Alec internet. You should have seen it; he was so lost!" Magnus shouted as we entered the institute. I punched him, just to show him that wasn't nice and hugged Isabelle. I don't know why I started to agree to this, but for the past five or so months it was very frequent. Isabelle hugged Magnus as well and I said hello to my parabatai who just came downstairs. He threw something at me, which I immediately caught. It was a blade. _He threw a fucking blade at me. _I threw it back, hitting his shoulder.

"What the fuck Jace!?" I asked "Are you mad!?"

"You haven't shown up for practice yesterday, even though you promised."

"Is that why you decided to throw a _fucking blade _at me!?" I screamed at him.

"Yes. I needed to know if you can still dodge a throw like that. We're going out to hunt today, about ten or eleven." he said and walked up to me. "Now you can draw me an iratze, because you're not usually this aggressive, and I didn't expect it."

I was still mad at him but drew the iratze and the four of us walked to the dining room, where our family ate our meals together. Once in a month or two anyway. I noticed everyone except for mum were sitting and talking, so I went to the kitchen to ask her if she needed any help. Turns out she was just waiting for Magnus and I to arrive because she didn't want us to feel as if we were late. I helped her carry the dishes in and put them on the table. I noticed my dad and Magnus were discussing something. I didn't hear what, but Magnus seemed a bit angry. As soon as I sat down next to him, they fell silent. I need to ask Magnus what that was about later.

When we finished eating, I stood up to collect the plates. Jace helped me, and we went to the kitchen to wash them. It didn't take a lot of time seeing as we had two sinks and could wash at the same time. I was still a bit angry so we didn't talk. A few minutes later we went back to the others and I noticed mum baked a cake. We talked a bit about when they would come back (two months from now), where they are going (Idris as usual), and if we needed anything (no). Then mum bitched a bit about Izzy and her amount of clothes, me and my lack of social interaction, and Jace and his awful progress in his studies. Then she gave us our timetables that she picked up from school when she went to give all of our documents. I noticed that she listened to me and signed my up for advanced english, literature, science, history, math and chemistry. She didn't sign me up for advanced languages because it would be too many lessons to fit. She did sign me up for drama though, and for 5 lessons a week. I noticed that Jace and and Izzy were grinning which meant they had a lot of lessons with Simon and Clary. I wondered about me and Magnus. Just then Magnus kicked me and took my timetable, and showed me his. It was exactly the same. Except for soccer at the end. I looked at mum.

"Mum, why did you sign me up for soccer?" I asked her

"I signed you and Jace up because I thought you needed to interact, but would be more comfortable with it if Jace was there as well." She said and poured herself some tea.

I noticed I had to be at school at seven in the morning everyday. I didn't mind, I always woke up about five on my own, but Magnus wasn't used to it. He would be a zombie. I smiled a bit at the thought of us two going to school together. What I thought was punishment now seemed like a gift. I wondered if Magnus was angry that I had chosen so many subjects; after all now he would have to get up at five everyday if he wanted to style his hair and put his make-up on.

/Friday, about 9:30/Alec pov

Two hours later we were home, sitting on a couch with Chairman watching some movie called "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", where a young boy was stupid and got himself in trouble. I mean seriously, who befriends a little bitch who acts like she was the smartest and most intelligent person on earth? Not to mention actually going past that dog and into the secret passage or something to get a stone, which you don't need anyway. It was so unrealistic and stupid I actually fell asleep near the end, after they caught a flying key. I think the author was high when she wrote it. I didn't know what Magnus saw in it, but I definitely preferred old stories and novels.

After we finished the first movie, Magnus told me there were 7 more and that we were having a movie marathon. Luckily, during the third one Jace dropped by like he said he would and we went shadowhunting. I preferred killing demons then watching little kids kill giant serpents and other shit. I seriously wondered how Magnus could like that, but after killing 7 demons I was focused on other things than Magnus's bad taste. All I wanted was a shower and a bed with Magnus in it to cuddle with. I showered quickly, washing my hair and body with the some soap that was the nearest and went back to the living room to carry Magnus to bed. He fell asleep during one of the movies, I think. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up so I gently took his jeans and shirt off so that he would be comfortable during the night. He snuggled up close and I couldn't help being a bit disappointed that today I didn't get to see him without make-up. I didn't even try to wash it off his face as I had no idea how. I drifted off to sleep slowly beside him.

/Saturday, about noon/ Magnus pov

I stirred and noticed I was in our bed. Why was I alone? I usually woke when he got up, even if I was too tired to get up...I noticed he took my jeans and shirt off. I'd have to thank him later. Right now I had to find him, and eat some breakfast. I sat up and snapped tight, sparkly, pink pants from my wardrobe. I put them on quickly and went to the kitchen for food. When I entered the kitchen I saw Alec playing with Chairman Meow.

"So you're cheating on me with my cat?" I asked scaring Alec.

"You can't just scare me first thing in the morning, Magnus. And I'm not cheating on you with a cat, even though his eyes are just as stunning as yours." he said and stood up to give me a kiss. "I was already at the institute to train with Jace today, in fact I just came back half an hour ago."

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"I ate breakfast 7 hours ago, Magnus. How are you planning to go to school?"he asked me.

"Magic. I'll just threaten the teachers or something." I said. "And I take that as a no?"

"You can get me lunch." he said sitting down at the table.

"Sure, what do you want?" I asked him, glad that he was in a good mood.

"Cereal." he said and caused me to laugh.

"Cereal for lunch?" I asked " I'd say that's breakfast for lunch"

"Whatever, just give it to me." he said.

I snapped up two identical bowls of cereal and smiled at Alec.

"See? We're eating breakfast together." I said.

"You're insane. You really need to wake earlier." he said.

"Only way you could make me is by only having sex with me in the morning." I laughed, knowing he'll blush and change the topic without agreeing.

"Deal."

"What?" I panicked "That was a joke, Alexander!"

"Too late, Magnus" he said before kissing me and walking to the living room, where he liked to sit on the windowsill and read. I groaned. I just hoped he would give up quick.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I really hate it when authors plead for reviews, so I won't do it again, but bear in mind that it motivates a lot to know someone actually took the time to write it. Enjoy. **

/Sunday evening, about 11 pm/

Alec kept his promise. We didn't have any sex yesterday. He did wake me up at five am today though. The thing is, I was so tired after staying up half the night fantasising about him, that I acted like a zombie. I learnt that my boyfriend isn't into them. It was really frustrating. If I didn't love him, then I would probably kill him for doing that to me. He really can be mean sometimes.

I finally woke up around eight, not on my own of course, but because of an angry shadowhunter poking me with a fork. He poked me with a _fucking fork_. He did give me breakfast afterwards so it calmed me a little bit. Just enough not to wreck the whole place after I heard he convinced Isabelle to go to a beach with me and Simon. He knew I was scared of water! I looked at him as if he's lost his senses, but he just smiled at me and told me that I didn't have to swim, and that he arranged it for me, so that I could start getting over my phobia. I packed 5 massive bags full of sun-creams, modern books, sand toys, alcohol and other drinks, food, rainbow towels and a rainbow umbrella. He didn't seem angry, but I hoped it still annoyed him a bit. After we met Izzy and the vampire, I created a portal to the nearest beach, the one that Izzy kept saying has a motorboat renting place with pink and purple motorboats. I wasn't as eager as her to try them out, but she did convince me for a short ride during which I managed to throw Alec out of the boat three times. I knew he had an occasion when he could push me out too, but he didn't and I was thankful. Not that it made me less angry.

Eventually I _did_ have fun, after drinking all that vodka and _nearly_ seducing Alec, but I'd never tell him that. I even entered the water for a bit and even if it only reached my knees, I was making progress. It was scary though; I preferred just standing on the edge of the water, where it would only cover your toes once in a while and you could feel the sand beneath your feet. I decided that I liked the beach. I'll have to come back with Alec soon.

Right now we were lying in bed cuddling. I didn't try to seduce him now, knowing it would turn me on even more and I wouldn't be able to sleep again. I just snuggled up close and closed my eyes. Soon I heard his breaths slow down and my own body relaxed and... he was so soft... and...nice-smelling...I wanted to kiss him on his forehead again... but it was so...far away...and my head...heavy...

/Monday morning/ Magnus pov

"Magnus! Magnus, please wake up, we need to get ready for school! Magnus! Come on, you need to do your hair and make-up and...whatever you do. Come on! Magnus!" I heard Alec's voice and felt his lips on my neck. I opened my eyes. So heavy...I closed them again, but opened them again shortly. I moved a bit and kissed Alec. I want to wake up with this every day from now on. I sucked his lip, now fully awake and he opened his mouth slightly, giving me access. I used it to enter his mouth with my tongue, gently teasing his and feeling his teeth, one by one. As I teased his tongue again I realized his hands were all over my body, on my back, on my thighs, on my ass and in my hair again... I groaned and pulled him closer, pushing my knee between his and rubbing his erection slightly, making him moan and move his hips closer. I gasped when he left a trail of kisses down my neck and chest. I felt as he grazed my nipple with his teeth and licked it before sucking gently. I now felt Alec's hand on my inner thigh and then on my ass and thigh again, everywhere but not where I needed it the most...I was concentrating on his hands so much I didn't notice when his lips no longer contacted my skin until I felt his tongue tease the tip of my penis. He now stroked my length, gently, teasing me more an more until I no longer remembered to breathe; no longer remembered to think; and could just concentrate on his lips which were now grazing me, teasing and bringing me other the edge, but controlling me in such a way that I couldn't come. I whimpered when I lost them, not caring what Alec might think of it, so frustrated from the loss that I couldn't think straight. I certainly didn't expect Alec to lower himself on me, so warm and tight that it took all my willpower not to thrust and let him adjust. After a while he started to move, but when I wanted to as well he just said "Don't Magnus, just enjoy it, it's my turn." I didn't know how he managed to say that, because the only thing I could say was his name, over and over again until we came, exhausted but no longer sleepy. All I wanted to do was to cuddle up to Alec and lie there, but he kissed me again and told me to move my lazy ass and take a shower with him. I couldn't disagree to something like that.

After we showered we had pancakes with chocolate that I snapped up. Alec called his sister and brother to make sure they were up, and after talking to them he told me we were meeting at the institute at 6:30 to go to school together. I thought it was unfair as my apartment was a bit closer to it, but Alec said that I could always make a portal. I gave Chairman some food and grabbed my schedule.

"Do I need to bring all the books?" I asked "my bag will be heavy."

"Only today's. So chemistry, english, history and math. We don't have one for drama, so you can't bring it." my angel replied before standing up and going to our bedroom. I ran after him, afraid he'd put on that black sweater he always wears. I made it just in time to take it away from him and make it disappear with a snap. He groaned and looked at me like a kicked puppy. I forced my eyes away from his and handed him the skinny dark jeans we bought when we went shopping last time. I also gave him a black hoodie that I told him to leave unzipped so that it would show the light blue t-shirt underneath that wasn't too tight, but wasn't four sizes too big. In the end he even let me paint his nails black. I wanted blue, but it was black or no painting, so I agreed to go with black.

It was already 6:35 by the time I finished picking out and putting on my outfit; I was wearing glittery, blue skinny pants, a black shirt with buttons the exact same shade as my pants, some glittery black earrings and I had styled my hair by adding blue streaks and a ton of glitter. My make-up was subtle, because it was the way Alec liked it and my nails were black like his. When he saw me, he sighed and reminded me that I agreed to tone down. I grinned at him and told him that I did. Then I drew a portal and we saw Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon waiting for us. I tossed Jace and Izzy keys to cars parked next to them and they looked at me confused.

"You didn't think we would walk, did you?" I asked.

"Thanks Maggie" Izzy said and jumped into the car with Simon. Jace and Clary got in theirs and Alec and I got in our. Soon I saw the school building and drove into the parking lot. I saw all the people gaping at us through the window. I didn't mind, but I knew it made Alec nervous. I hoped the day would pass without any incidents. I parked my car and got out of it, smiling at the people. I walked to Alec's door and opened it for him, making him blush. In the corner of my eye I saw the two other cars pull up and stop next to mine. I took my bag from the back-seat, gave Alec his, closed the car and took his hand. I could see the people staring, some even dared to call "fags!" after us, but my death glare shut them up. I walked over to Izzy, Jace and Clary and Simon and asked them what they had first. Jace had two musics, Clary had two arts, Simon had 2 ICT lessons, and Isabelle had math. We walked to the entrance together and went into the office. The lady gave us each a map of he school and we separated ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter was edited! Thanks to RedCoral, who pointed out that Alec was too OOC. Before he was the one talking to the girls and that doesn't really go with him, so I changed things a bit and now Magnus is talking to them. I also changed the scene where Alec asks Izzy, Jace and Clary about their lessons so that it is clear that he's asking them becouse he's worried about them. **

/Monday morning, 7:25/no pov

The two boys stood outside classroom number 7 and talked to some girls. Well, Magnus did. His boyfriend stood there beside him and was pretending he was texting someone. Apparently, the girls weren't homophobic like most of the school was. Their names were Annie, Jane and Sarah, but it's not like the shadowhunter actually remembered them. Magnus did though and he was a little bit annoyed with his boyfriend for ignoring the first people that actually talked to them. Soon the three girls and their new friend exchanged phone numbers and agreed on going to the cinema on Saturday.

When the bell rang they all walked inside and Alec noticed there was an empty double desk at the front. He dragged the warlock towards it and they sat down after saying good morning to the teacher. Alec and Magnus took out their new books and notebooks. Alec saw that his boyfriend put glitter all over his and couldn't help but smile a bit. No one but Magnus had a glittery pink notebook in high school. He also noticed his beautiful boyfriend take out a black pencil case with glittery, blue words all over it. Alec decided that his boyfriend was crazy.

The teacher quickly wrote something in the register while the rest of the class unpacked and then spoke to them.

"As you can see we have two students joining our chemistry lessons. My name is Margaret Smith. In my class we work through the break and then we finish earlier. Would you two like to introduce yourselves and say a few things about yourselves?" she asked. Alec looked at Magnus a bit panicked but his boyfriend just smiled at him and then at the teacher. "Of course." They both came to the front and Magnus started "My name is Magnus Bane. I'm 17. I moved from London with my boyfriend and his family last week. I used to live here as a little kid. I like throwing parties and doing crazy things for a dare...and I don't have facebook,twitter or a blog, so don't bother searching." Magnus smiled at Alec and nudged him to say something as well. "Um...my name is Alexander Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec. I have a sister Isabelle and two...and a brother, Jace. Jonathan actually, but he hates that name. I moved a week ago with them. I like reading, but only old books. I hate modern literature. I spend most of my time with my boyfriend or training with my brother."

"What do you train?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"Um...fighting. Combat, sword, mostly claymore or longsword but I also like katana, um... bow, chakrams, daggers, anything really." he shrugged, not noticing the whole class was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wow. Magnus, do you train too? The same girl asked.

"No, but I know the basics of most of the weapons he has."Magnus laughed. "It actually took me a month to learn all the names. Not that I remember them any more."

"Well...that was interesting. I hope you don't forget chemistry information as fast." Margaret said "You can sit down now."

The class passed quickly for both boys as Magnus already knew everything and Alec was just starting studying the topic and quickly caught on. The two walked out and waited outside the door, knowing Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Clary had chemistry all together and Alec wanted to talk to them. They came about two minutes before the bell for the break, so Alec assumed that other teachers also worked through the break.

"Jace. Did you have fun during music?" Alec asked his parabatai. He was a bit worried about his siblings. They were shadowhunters who didn't even respect the _Clave. _How were they meant to surive in a mundane school?

"No. We didn't play _anything_. Apparently we are meant to learn about famous composers and other shit like that. I'm really disappointed. And you? How did you cope two hours of chemistry?" Alec was relieved that Jace was only disappointed.

"It was okay. I knew half the stuff so it was nice."Alec said. "Clary, how was art? Did it disappoint you like music disappointed Jace?" He asked Clary, who just arrived, not wanting to be rude.

"No, it was really fun. The teacher asked me to paint a portrait when she heard I liked them the most. She said they were the hardest and that she wanted to see one of mine. During class we worked on drawing animals, sketching really, so I managed to finish it then."Alec listened to it all, but Clary wasn't the person he was worried about the most. Clary wasn't the one who had math first, and couldn't even add up the total of a takeaway.

"Good to hear." he told her to be nice and turned to his sister "Izzy?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you had fun during math."

"Fuck off. I hate you. And math. Now let me talk to Magnus and don't interrupt" she said and turned her back to him. No bodies to hide here either...

"So kind." he muttered.

"Don't cry Alec! Don't let that bitch control you!" Jace shouted at him.

"Jace! Don't shout, you're making a scene. Let's go Magnus, we need to go if we don't want to be late." Alec said grabbing his boyfriend's hand quickly. "See you later." he said and they ran through the corridors to find classroom 27. Magnus didn't ask why they were going when they still had at least 5 minutes.

English passed even faster than chemistry, and after Magnus and Alec introduced themselves it was boring, so they glamoured themselves and played "uno". Soon Magnus and Alec were talking to Jace and Clary again, waiting for drama that they had together.

"He tricked me into watching boku no pico, it was horrible. I'm not talking to him until he apologises" Clary said referring to Simon.

"What's boku no pico?" Alec asked.

"It's a hentai which is porn anime, and yaoi, meaning it's gay. The boy looked like he was 10 or something! My poor brain. I hate him." Clary said.

"Can I beat him up?" Jace asked.

"No, he's my best friend, you asshole"

"I love it when people act like that. It's so stupid it's funny." Magnus said.

"I'm not stupid, I'm a girl. I' allowed to change my mind every 2 seconds." Clary said and when Magnus laughed she punched him in the face.

"Clary, don't do that. He's my boyfriend. I want him to be as handsome as he was before." Alec said but the bell started to ring during his speech and it was lost in the noise.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I just finished writing the ending and I just know you'll love it. It's very far away from this moment and It'll take me a lot of time to get there, but hopefully I'll keep motivated until the very end :) **

/Monday evening/ Alec pov

School wasn't that bad. When I ignored all of the people, they mostly ignored me too. There was this asshole though, he had long, black hair in a ponytail and he kept following us and calling us fags. Magnus said that he was probably a closeted gay himself, which made it even less understandable. I expected some of the people to be idiots, but it hurt anyway. I couldn't just shut my mind down from it like my boyfriend, so I just tried not to analyse it at the very least. Anyway, what I mean is that it's not that bad. The teachers are really nice, especially Mrs. Brown who teaches history. She was amazed by Magnus's and mine knowledge of her subject and you could see she was excited about someone who actually knew something joining the group.

After school Jace and I had soccer practice. It was kind of funny, because we only knew the rules and it took us about ten minutes to learn to dribble. The others laughed at us at first, but after a while, when we got used to the ball we turned out to be better at it then half of them and the coach, Mr. Shaw, asked us to join the team and stay an additional hour everyday for practice. I quickly said that we couldn't, and Jace agreed. After all, we _did_ have shadowhunting. I saw Magnus watching us and felt happy. Every time I noticed him paying attention to something I did, no matter how small or unimportant, it made me feel warm inside; it made me feel like I was _loved_.

When practice finished we got changed as quickly as we could and walked to the exit of the school. Magnus was already waiting and he kissed me on my cheek instead of a hello. My parabatai rolled his eyes and told us to go to the car, because he wanted to go home, not watch us make out. Magnus grinned and kissed me on the lips, separating them and slipping his tongue inside my mouth and making me go breathless. When we broke apart, he looked at Jace, but luckily my brother was writing a text, probably to Clary. He looked up after a bit and said "finally" before picking up his backpack and following us to Magnus's car. I found it weird that I've been referring to the apartment as ours, but most of the stuff was just Magnus's. We were going to just drop Jace off at the institute, but I decided to visit my parents. Even though I visited them...the day before?Or maybe it was Friday... Never mind. Just recently. I didn't really know if they'd still be home, they were meant to go to Idris today.

I asked my boyfriend to drop both of us off, knowing he had a client in an hour or so and that he'd want to change. Jace and I entered the institute and I called Izzy. She came a few minutes later and asked me what I wanted. I told her I wanted to see my mother. She said she left using Clary's portal about ten minutes ago. I shrugged and told her that in that case she could choose a movie to watch this night with me. She ran off excited. Ever since we were about six we would arrange all night long film watching and eat a ton of junk food in the meantime. She usually painted her nails her nails, and sometimes I let her do mine. I also made her hair since she was four and wanted to be a beautiful princess, until she was ten and could manage all the hairstyles herself. These night were the ones when we experimented on her hair, trying out new ways to pin it up. I never liked it as a kid and used to treat it like a duty towards my little sister, but now, when I moved away I started to appreciate them.

I phoned Magnus to tell him that I'm staying the night at the institute and that I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier. He seemed a bit sad but he told me he'll be there at six to pick me up for school tomorrow. I ordered four pizzas and left some money for it on the table so that Izzy will pay for it and went to the nearest shop. I got two big ice-cream tubs, eight different cookie packages, seven big crisp bags, eleven big bags of popcorn, a cola and three juices. It wasn't like we'd eat it all, but I always bought more and left it for the times when Izzy would try to cook. I got back home, opened the door to my old bedroom and realized my sister already brought all the pillows and blankets she could find. My room looked as if a fluffy bomb exploded in it. There was also a whole stack of CDs with the films and Isabelle's TV. She probably made Jace bring it. My parabatai never watched anything with us, because it was "childish", Max didn't like the films and our parents were never there, so it was our time alone. I loved it.

/Tuesday morning, about 6 am/ no pov

"Hi Magnus" Alec said when he got in the car. He had big, dark bags under his eyes and looked as if he didn't sleep at all. His boyfriend freaked out a bit, asking what happened and wouldn't stop until the blue-eyed boy explained everything about Isabelle's and his movie nights, including the history about the first time they made it, when Izzy was only four and their parents had to go to a meeting at the clave and ended up staying there for the first time without the children. His little sister had been very scared so he told her to come to his room and he cuddled her all night while distracting her by reading to her, doing her hair and playing princesses with her. She didn't fall asleep until the morning and when she did, he did as well. year later he asked his parents to buy a TV and they started watching movies.

After the explanation, Magnus insisted on covering the bags under his boyfriend's eyes with some make-up, since he knew Alec would never agree to skipping school. They entered the school hand in hand,more comfortable; now knowing what they should expect from it.

"I packed your bag and glitterified your science, chem and english notebooks." Magnus said suddenly.

"What? Glitterified isn't a word Magnus! And you can't just do that!" Alec said a bit angrily ''What if I replaced everything in your wardrobe for black stuff?"

"I'd snap my old clothes back." Magnus said grinning "And I didn't change their colour, I jut added a tiny bit of glitter"

"I hate you." The shadowhunter said.

"No, you _love_ me." his boyfriend corrected him. "You said so in the Accords hall before kissing me in front of everyone."

"I know, but I still hate you a bit sometimes"


	8. Chapter 8

/Saturday evening/ No pov

Four days passed. The Lightwoods and Magnus fit in very well and were now the most popular people in the whole school. The homophobic people who were the most liked before were now ignored and three lesbian couples came out of the closet. The warlock was friends with everyone and was throwing a party that evening. Alec was respected and gossiped about, but only talked with his siblings, Clary, Magnus, Simon Jane, Sarah and Annie. Jace was the newest crush of the whole female part of the school, which caused Clary to be very jealous. Isabelle talked with everyone a bit but stayed with their group most of the time. Simon was himself; he stuck with them and a few other boys from one of his classes.

Clary, who had went to this school before, had been gossiped about a lot during the week which made her very uncomfortable. Before she had only been friends with Simon and Emma and now, when she came back after the break she had a boyfriend and a whole group of friends. No wonder people stared. A lot of stuff happened and Clary now laughed at her old problem such as where to hide her mobile so that she could text Simon during the lessons. Everything was easier now that she knew she was a shadowhunter and could glamour herself. It was surprising to see Alec's attitude towards her change when he fell in love with Magnus and stopped being jealous about her boyfriend. The one thing she missed was her conversations with Emma, her best female friend, who was now hurt because she didn't say anything about Jace and the rest, leaving without a word and not telling her she finally had a boyfriend. She did feel a bit better when Clary invited her to a sleepover next week and told her about Magnus's party before he managed to spread the news, but their friendship was a lot weaker now. Clary felt bad about it but there wasn't anything she could do.

The party that evening was meant to start about 8, but their group gathered at 6 to discuss the details such as which room belonged to who, just so that wouldn't be any misunderstandings. Magnus wanted to have separate rooms to keep up at least a bit of normalcy, but Alec disagreed, so they took the biggest one and Magnus quickly snapped some glitter to the door and Clary painted a "Malec make-out session in process unless open" which Alec then coated with a layer of black paint. In the end the door was black and the words "Magnus and Alec" were on it with blue, glittery paint. Clary's door was green and blue with purple flowers at the bottom and big, red letters spelling out her name at the top. In the middle was a photo of her and and her boyfriend hugging and smiling at the camera. Jace's room was next door, and his door was plain white except for his name in simple, black letters and a gray angelic rune in the background. Isabelle's was purple with a small, purple angelic rune in the middle and her name underneath. By the time they agreed that the house looked as if someone actually lived there, it was already past 8. Magnus snapped around 50 bowls full of junk food and a some vodka bottles and beer here and there, and even more in the garden surrounding two of the houses. The other one was meant to be his, so he had designed it as soon as he heard about the whole school idea. His room was closed with a lock and magic, so no one would get in. They were ready for the party.

An hour later half the school was having fun in the two houses and the big garden. Most of the people were drunk, but there were a few sober people playing poker in one of the spare bedrooms. They were probably some of the destined drivers. Outside there were people playing battle shots, beer pong and drinking beer as fast as they could while inside most were dancing or making out. Alec was slowly getting bored with the party and his boyfriend was talking to his sister somewhere in the their house. He saw Simon, who looked just as bored and walked up to him. Not that he liked him, but he would probably end up married with his sister. Even if they aren't dating right now.

"Hi Simon. You bored?" he asked. Simon shrugged and said "Parties aren't really my thing. Not even becoming a vampire can change that."

"Yeah, I understand you. I don't like them either, _and _I have Magnus as a boyfriend. Can't avoid them forever, even if it's one of my biggest desires." I said, trying to sound a bit friendly.

"Izzy likes them too." He said. From the tone of his voice when he said that, I knew he really missed my sister. I decided I had to help them.

"I know. I _am_ her brother and before she met you, Jace and her dragged _me_ to them. It was awful. Still is. The only thing that changed is who makes me go. " I said truthfully.

"Yeah, same here. Before Clary would sometimes drag me to Pandemonium. It was awful." he said.

"No matter how boring it is, they probably expect us to stick around for the next three or so hours. I recommend trying to actually have some fun. We could play something." I said, hoping that he would say no.

"Sure. How about who makes the funniest photo of a passed out person?" Simon asked and I agreed, wanting to get away.

Alec walked around for half an hour or so before I spotted a whole group of people laying near a tree with paper plates cut in half, coloured black and taped to their faces. There was also a piece of paper which read "Bring worms quickly, we wake early". Somebody obviously had drunk too much to behave but not enough to pass out and might still be going around making childish jokes.

Alec quickly snapped a photo with his phone and went back inside the main house, heading towards the kitchen were he was meant to meet Simon. When he got there, the vampire was already waiting for him, grinning, with a phone already in his hand. The shadowhunter walked up to him and handed him his unlocked phone with the photo open. Simon saw Alec's photo and his face fell.

"You did that yourself, didn't you?" Simon asked him.

"The photo, yes. I did not do that bird-plate stuff. I think someone is a bit drunk and is having fun making these sort of jokes. I just came across it." Alec said truthfully.

"Yeah, that's cool. Can I post it on 9gag?" he asked "it's a site with pictures and funny texts and shit like that."

"I know 9gag. Magnus showed it me and I even posted some pictures of Chairman Meow on the account he made me. I think they were quite popular." Alec said with a smile.

"Oh my g-" Simon choked. "You- You're Nevergonnawearglitter?"

"Yeah, that's me" Alec grinned "How did you know?"

"I _knew _that cat was familiar! Where was it made though? It didn't look like Magnus's apartment or the institute..." Simon asked.

"Our bedroom" the blue-eyed boy replied grabbing himself another beer.

"Oh."

"Alec! Darling!" Magnus ran in suddenly grabbing Alec's hand and dragging him to the door "Your parabatai is drunk! Like, too drunk! He's going around telling people he's a shadowhunter, and he attacks people's shadows! I'd knock him out with a spell, but the only one strong enough to knock a nephilim out is very painful, and you'd probably feel it through your bond and I don't want you to!"

"What do you expect me to do with him?" Alec asked, running after him.

"He's your _parabatai_. You have to know how to calm him down!" the warlock said "I mean, it's Jace. He's insane even if he's not drunk. You have to know or we're doomed!"

"Magnus, he's just attacking _shadows._ Not people." Alec told him "And you _can _knock him out, you know. I give you the right to, as his parabatai"

They ran outside and towards the pond. A girl with smooth, brown hair, and a little bit taller than most people at the party was sitting over Jace's unmoving body. She looked up and Alec noticed her big, grey eyes. He had no time to think about it and quickly ran towards her, two glowing blades in his hands as Magnus shouted "Tessa! Shit! Alec, stop! That's Tessa! My friend! Alec!"

Just as Alec reached her, she took out a glowing blade herself and smiled at him. "I can do that too. But I don't like fighting with angelic blades; I prefer my magic."

She blocked his blow and he stared at her. She had no visible warlock mark, but she talked about magic. Why could she hold the blade?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Theresa Gray. You can call me Tessa. I'm a new kind of warlock. My father is the Eidolon demon. My mother was a shadowhunter. Normally the offspring of a demon and a shadowhunter is stillborn, but my mother was unmarked. She didn't even know she was one of the nephilim. That's why I survived. I was Will Herondale's wife. I was there was there when he died of an old age and I couldn't stay to witness the same thing happen to my children. So I left. And now I wanted to visit my old friend Magnus, because I managed to develop a new potion, but I heard he was here. When I came this shadowhunter was causing problems and wanted to attack me. So I put him to sleep with a potion, the one I wanted to show Magnus. He's an idiot by the way, didn't notice me pour the thing in his beer."She said looking at him. As she said that, he felt her stare at him in a similar way that his boyfriend did the first time he met him; the way as if she knew everything about him and his past, his feelings, his family, everything; as if she understood even if he never told her. It was the weirdest gaze since that party when he met his boyfriend. It was the look of a person who's been through everything and wanted to help everyone but couldn't. She looked happy and sad at the same time; just like Magnus when he asked about the past. Just now he thought how hard it must have been for him, living for so long with most people around just dying and he wished he could help. He blinked and Tessa's eyes were normal again, with a normal, human expression. She smiled at him gently. "And you? What's your name?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry it took so long, but I had to study for Physics, because I was failing it. I'd like to say I'll update soon, but I'll be gone for 4 days now and for Monday and Tuesday I have to learn a few things from Polish. It's really boring and I hope you don't have the same problems. I'm also sorry it's so short, but I wanted to give you something this week. Enjoy!**

/Saturday evening/ Alec pov

"Alexander Lightwood" I said looking at her face, trying to see her reaction. She blinked but I wasn't sure if it was because of what I told her. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I attacked you, I just got scared about Jace. He's my parabatai."

"It's okay, I'd get scared too. You don't even know me and I look as if had killed him. Don't worry though. I never killed anyone or am planning to." She said eyeing Jace. She looked curious. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Jace." I said but she just shook her head.

"His real name." she said.

"Jonathan." I said surprised by her action. She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, I meant the family name. What is it, please, I need to know" I saw desperation in her eyes and wondered why the hell did she need to know that.

"He goes by Lightwood now, but he's a Herondale. He was adopted when he was 10. We thought he was a Wayland, but then Valentine said he's a Morgenstern. When we discovered he was a Herondale, he was sick of it all and just said he's a Lightwood in his heart." I said slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if Jace would tell her, but she was Magnus's friend. She could be trusted. But when I saw her face lit up when she heard 'Herondale' I somehow knew it was very important to her. It was as if she had found a missing puzzle that was the key one. Her face was now smiling and you could see happiness in her eyes.

"Jonathan Herondale...I can totally see it now." she said in a whisper and crouched near Jace again. I didn't understand what she saw but I knew it was the most important thing in her life right now. I forgot all about Magnus and when he squeezed my hand I jumped and turned to look at him. He was smiling too "Let's go. I'll explain." he whispered. I looked again at Tessa, who was sitting besides Jace's head and stroking his hair. It was all so weird. I forced myself to listen to Magnus and we walked back to the main house. We went to our room and I was surprised that my boyfriend decorated it. He motioned for me to sit down on the bed and sat next to me.

"Alec. I didn't know Tessa was here. I would've told you. Remember when you were jealous about Will? He wasn't even my boyfriend. He was Tessa's husband, but right after my break up with Camille she really bothered me. So once, when he was sort of poisoned and I saw Camille I kissed him. That's why she thinks we were together. And I then told him it was a hallucination. Tessa is half shadowhunter and there was a time when she fought by their side, as one of them. But when Will died, she left. She stayed with me for nearly a century, trying to mend her broken heart. After that she left for a bit. I don't know where she went, but it seems that she's back. By the way, she is Jace's ancestor. Try to befriend her, she's a great person." I listened as Magnus talked about her and took in each piece of information surprisingly easily. I somehow believed everything he said, no matter what it sounded like. I really wanted to see Tessa again, but I knew I shouldn't. Not now. So I stayed with Magnus. I took of my clothes and got in bed, hoping he remembered to close the door. Fuck the party. Izzy will take care of it. If she won't pass out. I hope Simon is as responsible as Clary said. I'd hate it if the drunk people destroyed the whole house. I focused on Magnus's hot arms cuddling me and wrapped my own around him tighter. I really got too used to this. I never want to go to sleep alone. Never.

/Sunday morning/ Magnus pov

I got up before Alec and realized it wasn't our room. However, I quickly remembered yesterday's night and put a shirt and underwear on. I didn't bother with any pants and opened the door to the room. There were drunk people everywhere, so I had to be careful not to step on them. I wondered where was Tessa. I knew she didn't get over Will and it drove me crazy to watch her act as if everything was fine. Not that she didn't have to behave sort of normal, but she actually told me she was fine when I last saw her. I looked for her, walking through all the rooms, but she was nowhere to be seen. I walked back to our room and snapped some aspirin for my boyfriend. I knew he only drunk two or so beers, but it was Alec. He got drunk easily. I undressed again and slipped in near him. I'll find Tessa later.


End file.
